I'm Here
by missscotland96
Summary: Tonks has had it rough, but Lupin is around to comfort her. Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

**I love them**

Chapter 1

'Nymphadora Tonks!' a voice screeched. 'Get your head off your desk now!'

She winced at the sharp tongue interrupting her sleep, and reluctantly sat up. She yawned, her limbs feeling like lead. It had been a long few days for the young auror. So long that she couldn't even tell of the person who called her Nymphadora.

'Leave the girl alone' a gruff voice interrupted. Moody.

'Go home and get yourself some rest. Take tomorrow off'. She could only smile weakly, exhaustion set deep in her bones, at her ex-mentor. The woman who previously shouted at her huffed and turned on her heel. Tonks hadn't slept in over forty eight hours due to work being so busy. And now, at long last she was presented with an opportunity to sleep.

A sharp crack, announced Tonks's arrival at twelve Grimauld Place. Tiredness only magnifying her clumsiness, she stumbled over the trolls leg that served as an umbrella stand. Instead of cursing herself she only sighed and ran a hand through her dull shoulder length brown hair. Brown. Regardless she stumbled through to the kitchen where Molly Weasley, Remus and Sirius were sitting.

'Hey cuz' Sirius greeted her warmly a bottle in his hand.

'Hard day?' She merely nodded.

'Hungry?' Molly Weasley now. Another nod. A plate of broth was set down in front of her.

'Cheers'.

'Eat up dear, you look exhausted.'

Tonks did so gladly, its warmth filling her body.

She stood up heading for the door.

'Where d 'you think you're going?' Molly asked sternly.

'Sleep' Tonks pointed to the library.

'Nonsense girl, I'll make up a bed in a guestroom. Just give me a minute'.

She smiled gratefully. But Tonks knew she did not have a minute before she had blacked out from exhaustion on the hunter green leather armchair in the library.

**Please review it would make my day, I'll be uploading soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Remus be a dear and give me a hand'.

'Of course Molly' he smiled only too happy to help. Together they put fresh sheets on to the ornately carved wooden four poster bed.

'Poor girl' muttered Molly as she worked.

'Hmm?' Remus murmured.

'Just last night she was on a call out, muggles, whole family murdered, she was first on the scene. And that Brollinger woman has been giving her a hard time, evening patrols, then normal day shifts'.

Remus listened intently.

'Not to mention she's still suffering from that splinch she got four nights ago when a deatheater grabbed her while dissapirating'.

Remus froze. 'What?'

Molly looked up at the man's now paler than usual face. 'Remus?'

'How badly?'

'Well, from what I know all the way down her right shoulder and arm, her wand arm. Didn't even bother to go to St. Mungos. You saw her hair didn't you? Poor girl.' She repeated.

How could he not have noticed how much she was suffering?

'That's it done now' Molly said smoothing out the sheets. 'Will you see that she's alright Remus? I'm away home now and I don't trust Sirius with such a delicate matter'.

He nodded. 'Always' he promised them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Where was she? Could she have gone home?

'Tonks?' Noticing Sirius in the hallway he enquired to him her whereabouts. However Sirius was about to pass out due to the vast quantities of fire whisky he had consumed, and therefore proved useless. Remus searched all over. Just the library and kitchen left. On entering the library, Remus at first, thought it empty.

And there it was a single petite hand dangling over the armchair facing away from him. He smiled to himself. Carefully walking over to the armchair.

'Tonks?' he whispered bending down to her level. No response. He brushed her hair out of her face.

'Brown never really was your colour.' He chuckled to her. He looked at her hard studying her like a book he was trying to remember all the details , the facts. She was unique in her beauty. Her long dark lashes sweeping her cheeks, her mouth slightly downturned- he thought with a frown-, her right arm lying stiffly across her body.

'Tonks' he tried again.

'Nymphadora?'

'Don't call me that' she muttered not opening her eyes. Remus felt himself colour, had she heard, had she felt him?

'You need to go to bed' he continued on, through his embarrassment. Her hand only twitched slightly.

'don't be stubborn' a ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

'I know you can hear me Dora' he whispered leaning in closer. His breath tickled her forehead. He sighed to himself, in defeat. Carefully, ever so gently he slipped a hand round her shoulders and another under her legs and lifted her curled body from thee armchair trying to move her right arm as little as possible.

'Bed time Nymphadora' he whispered to her sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tonks could feel herself being rocked gently back and forth, accompanied with a painful twinge in her right arm. She did not however have the energy to address this problem. It was strange she thought, she could hear and feel most things but her body was sleeping. Maybe this was what it was like being in a coma. She would certainly not have minded that, at least it would allow her to get some of her strength back.

She felt herself being laid down on soft sheets of a bed; presumably the one Molly had made up for her. She tried unsuccessfully to open her eyes.

'Tonks?' a voice asked. She couldn't move.

'Tonks wake up please!' the voice sounded more urgent now. She moved her hand as much as she could. His warm grip closed around her fingers. Tonks's mind started to panic but her body would not respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tonks let out a strangled cry, as she came back to reality. Remus sighed with relief. 'Oh Tonks!' She had no words, only tears.

He embraced her warmly cradling her on the bed. Stroking her hair. Whispering to her that she would be alright. While her cry's of sorrow deepened Remus could only think of how much she had suffered, how much pain she was feeling while she trembled in his arms. He could feel her starting to take control of herself now, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

'Here' Remus said wiping her cheeks for her, brushing tears away with his thumb.

'Thanks' Tonks whispered hoarsely. He met her gaze briefly, before he realised she had a blush creeping up her neck. He coughed in an attempt to clear the air, one arm still cradling her which he promptly removed.

'Now Nymphadora, what's wrong?' he asked tenderly.

'The children – they're all I can see, when I close my eyes that look of horror on their faces and their parents too. Horrible horrible horrible and and –' she couldn't continue as great sobs prevented her from speaking.

'Remus.'

'It's okay I'm here, you're safe now with me' he could feel her hands moving, scratching at something, herself. He snatched her hands away from her scratched forearms.

'No Dora don't punish yourself for what happened to them, it wasn't your fault.'

She gasped 'But the children, so young! I could have-'

'No you couldn't, all you can do is bring them peace by being at peace yourself' Lupin tried. 'Really you can'.

She gave a feeble defeated nod.

'There now.' Remus said contently rubbing her back and leaning his head on top of hers 'There there.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her tears started to dry as Lupin caressed her back gently. Carefully he unlaced her boots and pulled them of, setting them by the foot of the bed. She squirmed her way out of her jacket wincing at the pain in her arm. She saw Remus's eyes widen in shock.

'What?!' she blurted, confused.

'Tonks' he pointed to her sore shoulder.

'Oh' she hadn't had time to change her clothes since she received her injury and her previously white vest top and electric blue hoodie were soaked in a once brilliant crimson red, that had dried to a sticky brown patch of blood.

She looked sheepishly over at him. Ashamed at her lack of hygiene. Remus turned away from her, rummaging in a drawer.

'Aha' she heard him mutter. He produced a pair of blue striped pyjamas, which he shrunk accordingly to size. He beamed looking pleased with himself as he handed them to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tonks emerged from the bathroom, clean and in the pyjamas Remus had given her, her blood stained clothes lying on the bathroom floor. She looked paler than she did a few minutes ago. He took her hand and led her to the bed where she wearily climbed in. He tucked the warm sheets around her making certain she was comfortable.

'Sleep Dora' he ordered. She smiled hazily up at him 'Thank you.' He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead in a bold move. Her emotions displayed on her face did not change.

'And if you need me I'll be here.' Remus continued setting himself down in an armchair by her bed. He turned out the lights, watching over Molly's 'poor girl' who had promptly fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their faces. All she could see was their faces. The little girl reaching out, her brother clutching her in an attempt to shield her from the flash of deadly green light. All the while the deatheater laughed, then dissaparated when he noticed the young auror's shocked face.

Tonks woke with a start, breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat across her forehead. She would not cry for those children, she would stay strong for them. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked around remembering where she was, Grimmauld Place. And who was with her, snoring quietly in the corner. Remus. She smiled faintly. He looked so much younger when he slept. So peaceful. Nymphadora rested herself back down on to the bed and continued her nightmares that she could not prevent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A sharp scream interrupted Remus's not too comfortable sleep.

'Wha-' he mumbled confused 'Nymphadora!' he jumped up from his chair to calm the now delirious witch down.

Tonks however, seemed to have other ideas. As Remus neared her, she was out of the bed backing away against the far wall, stumbling away from him, shaking with fear.

'Stay away!' she cried desperately. He held his hands up in surrender.

'I am not going to hurt you, I'd never hurt you.' He inched forward slowly. She continued to scrabble away from him her eyes wide with terror.

'Tonks' he whispered. 'Please.' He opened his arms to her. 'Take my hand.' He left his hand outstretched to her. She needed to trust him. She shrank down into the corner of the room. Tears spilling over.

'What happened to me?' she whispered a look of horror seeping across her face.

'It's called night terror' Remus explained gently. 'It's when you feel an immense sense of fear and terror in the first few hours of sleep. Look' he pointed to the small bedside table 'It's only two in the morning.' She had snapped out her state of blind terror.

'Come' he ordered softly. She stood, still trembling and shuffled over to him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, as he engulfed her in his arms whispering to her that he was here.

**Almost done guys, one more chapter and a preface. Please review. :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Please stay with me' it was an order not a request she gave him.

'You mean?' she nodded, drawing back the covers of the bed, her eyes wide and pleading. Silently he obliged, removing his tie and trousers so he was left only in his shirt and boxers, he climbed into bed beside her. Tonks noticed how tense he was.

'Thank you' she whispered 'For being here.'

He smiled in response and put an arm round her, which she could lay her head on. Tonks decided to get brave and kiss him on the cheek. As she was about to do so he turned his head to her face and she caught him on the side of his mouth.

She blushed deeply a surprised expression making its way across Remus Lupin's face. They looked at each other silently not daring to move for fear of breaking the moment. Before Tonks knew what was happening his other arm was round her and his lips were on hers brushing softly against her mouth. It was not passionate, but it was loving and it was tender and it was exactly how she had imagined it for months.


	11. Chapter 11

Preface

For the rest of that night Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin slept soundly in each other's arms for what would not be the last time, because he was there for her and always would be.

Finis! Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it and again please review. Thank you so much :)xx


End file.
